jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword of the Holy Avenger
'Areas': Monastery Abandoned Cathedral, Sanctuary City New Thalos Wamphyr Aerie Drake Isle Werith's Wayhouse 'Description': The Sword of the Avenger was foretold by a prophecy of Lady Evalynn, her corpse kept below the sacred halls of the Abandoned Cathedral in Sanctuary City, by Erich, abomination of the church. The Sword is 5D5 +3dam +12% mnR e! !mct mL 15 'Clues': :Clues are written on the tapestries in the Monastery. :In a monk’s cell, left of entry: A thick tapestry hangs from the wall. Although ancient and dusty, the beauty of the tapestry is breathtaking. The heavy wall hanging is decorated with life-like images of wyrms and their kin slithering in their darkened caves. In the middle of the cloth a massive, black draconic form towers over the smaller wyrms. The glint of gold catches your eye near one corner of the tapestry. (shattered hilt) :Tapestry, left off entry: Shadowy, pale forms writhe in agony over the entire surface of this spooky tapestry. The thick film of dust and obvious age of the wall hanging only make the images that much creepier. How did this macabre tapestry find its way onto the wall of a monastery? Usually such a theme would have clerics banishing the undead horrors... but only the horrors themselves are evident in images. A tiny glint of silvery metal catches your eye from near the bottom of the tapestry. (tarnished shards) :Tapestry, right off entry: Thick dust falls away from the tapestry, swirling in motes in the thick shaft of light that bathes the wall hanging from a distant window. The image on the tapestry is itself very simple. Rays of golden light focusing on a marble altar on a hilltop. Priests are building walls around the altar to protect it from the elements. (ray of hope) :Tapestry, left of entry, in cell: A thick coat of dust covers the ancient tapestry. The elegant needlework shows an elaborate design. Dark, sinuous forms swim in a sea of deep red. They blindly seek the naked body of a hapless adventurer in the top corner of the tapestry. There appears to be something sewn into the hand of the adventurer... Maybe a closer inspection will make the object clear? (consecrated emerald) :Master Clue (In Cathedral, Sanctuary) A short note has been written on the scrap of vellum in the flowing script often practiced by Church scribes. The lettering is still easy to read, even after the long years since the note was written. Lady Evalynn, We have found clues to your family's heritage. That which was lost to your house during the great War may be restored, but only if the pieces are brought together by a valiant champion to be used as a weapon of the Light once more. Even though the Divine might of the Avenger has surely been lost to us forever, it would be a glorious talisman even as a mortal blade in the hands of a pure soul in our never-ending fray with the Dark. Seek out the clues to our ancient heritage in one of our holy places. Travelers seldom visit there, now that the Dragon Sea has given forth navigable shipping lanes. Should I be gone when you arrive, I will have left the knowledge you seek. Look for it in plain sight and you are sure to find that for which you quest. 'Required Pieces': Equipment :Shattered Golden Hilt The exquisitely crafted hilt has been made from the finest yellow gold. A pair of square-cut emeralds adorn the cross pieces and there is a large, empty hole where a third once served as this blade's pommel stone. The silvery blade ends a scant inch from the ornately worked hilt. : Consecrated Emerald (Monster Leech, New Thalos) : Shards of a tarnished silvery sword (Xenia, Mahn-Tor) : Cartilege Beast (Wamphyr Aerie, basement) : Vial of divinely blessed holy water (Grim, Werith's Wayhouse) : Ray of Hope (Altar, Abandoned Cathedral, Sanctuary) 'Assembly Command': Equipment make avenger Category:Quests